And it all began in Zion
by MistyX
Summary: Trinity wants to show Neo a part of Zion that very few people know about...


**Disclaimer:** (Dis-the-claimer heeeheee) Well, you know the drill. I don't own any of the... yada yada to eternity. But you should only know what Internet breakdowns can do to you... in my case, they motivated a story.

  
  
**Summary:** Trinity shows Neo something she's never shown anyone else in Zion. Few know of it, a few dream of places and things like it.

**A/N:** I haven't really changed the story's content much, just freshended the whole thing up a bit...

  
  
" I want to show you something. I know that the counsellors showed you many things today, but I want to show you some other things...."  
  
Neo nodded towards her. The whole day the consellors had wanted to talk with him and they asked many questions, and many of them Neo didn't have any answer to. Sometimes, when they asked him certain things, he felt like they treated him like some kind of object rather than the person he really was. 

The only one of the consellors that had talked to him like he was a normal, humble person was consellor Hamman. He seemed like a nice, elderly guy. But still, even though he seemed very wise his mind accepted Neo as a normal human being and that was something Neo wanted to be. He WAS a normal human being and wanted to be treated like one as well.  
  
Today he and Trinity hadn't gotten any time at all to spend together. It wasn't of lack of intrest, because there was nothing Neo wanted more than to spend quiet hours alone with her- that was all that he had wanted since he had discovered his feelings for her. Today they both had a free day off whilst the Neb was being recharged and as soon as Morpheus had told them that before they docked, Neo and Trinity had gotten excited- this was just what they needed. Some quality time alone, away from Sentinels, away from the worrying Matrix. 

It wasn't like Neo had to be worried before going in, but he worried for the others going in with him, either Trinity or Morpheus. He trusted them completly but was still worried about them- especially Trinity. Every time they went into the Matrix she risked her life and Neo knew that he was there to protect it. 

Almost every time they had freed a mind, Agents had shown up. They were no problem for Neo, but he was always worried that one of the Agents would try to take on Trinity. And even though he knew Trinity was a skilled fighter, he also knew that she could never win against an Agent. Hell, he had had problems with them himself before becoming the One...  
  
Trinity started walking and Neo willingly followed her. It was almost night now, Zions usually so busy and loud walks were now almost empty and the whole city was almost sleeping. Perhaps Neo and Trinity should have followed their example, but they were just glad being together. Trinity had also wanted to show him this the whole day, but the consellors had talked with him all day preventing her from seeing him. Not on purpose, though, but being away from Neo almost a whole day was hard for Trinity...

On the ship she was stuck with him 24/7, even if she didn't want to- but she always did. And suddenly, not being allowed to see him at all was like taking a lillipop out of childs mouth when it was only half finished. Trinity wanted to enjoy Neo as much as she could, lone moments with him on the ship were rare but appriciated. Usualy, they were either working on the ship or was in the Matrix all day, and then slept and ate. 

There weren't many things to do on a ship like that, and it's big and lonely halls echoed day as night. Sometimes Trinity wished that there would be more people on the ship besides from the newly freed, but deep down she didn't want for any people trying to take her dead comrades places. They had been dead for almost a month now, but the pain was still fresh although she tried not to think about it too much.   
  
They entered the elevator in silence, but Neo wanted to brake it. He reached out and took her hand in his, relishing the pure touch. He looked at her and she gave him a vague smile and he squeezed her hand a little extra, reassuring her that he too wanted to spend time alone.  
  
" Where are we going?" He asked her and she looked at the elevators door, moving as slow as usual. Typical that they were going to one of the lowest levels as well...  
  
" To the cave. " The cave? Neo thought. There wasn't much more there than a giant stadium like a hall, beautiful and most real. He had seen it when he walked around the free city with the consellors earlier that day. It was indeed grand, but what the heck were they suppose to do there?  
  
Trinity saw his confusion in mind and smiled towards him. He probably thought of the Hall, were occasional Zion speeches and parties were being held. But he was wrong...  
  
" We're not going to the hall, Neo. I want to show you something else, something that few people know about..." Neo looked at her, getting more confused. He wasn't use to the city, so he didn't know about all the things in it. He knew the larger, important things now- the things that the consellors thought he needed to see and get explained to him. Everything from the Hall to their largest energy supplier and some other things that Neo, quite frankly, didn't give anything about. 

He knew how important Zion was and he didn't mean to disrespect it, but knowing some of the things that the consellors had showin him today was NOT on his "want-to-know" list. And it probably never would be, either. Some things that he did want to know, was what it was like spending a whole day alone with no man more than the woman he had found his newly discovered love for. 

To find out something as simple as her favorite color, her favorite un-real flower. He had never had the chance to do that yet. As soon as they had gotten here, they had given him a room for his own and then the consellors had hauled him off. He didn't even know where her room was yet!  
  
The elevator finally came to an halt and opened its' door to spit them out. Trinity walked out first and Neo quietly followed her, like a lost puppy following it's new master. But that was one thing Neo knew for sure about their relationship- there was no master. They were in it together, equally involved. It took two to tango and there was no leader in this amazing and somewhat confusing dance called relationship.   
  
They entered the great hall, and once again Neo had to be amazed. It was giant, huge and most importantly real. It was also pretty hot in here, due to it being so near the earths core. As he walked behind Trinity he could feel his body temperature rise and by the looks of Trinitys somewhat red cheeks, hers had risen as well. 

They didn't walk into the main floor of the great hall, they walked into some of the smaller walks where he had been told that people usually stood and talked during the parties occasionaly being thrown to celebrate some events. He had also been told that in Zion they always grabbed every chance they had to throw a party. He chuckled to himself, the earths last free city was filled with party people...  
  
Suddenly Neo found himself following Trinity into a small path, directing them away from the Hall. They were still connected to the Hall but in the small path with the walls close around them the air was much cooler and Neo took a deep breath, breathing in the coolness that filled him. 

Trinity walked slower now, perhaps watching her step. The path wasn't wide so Neo had to walk behind her and he was suddenly glad he wasn't claustrophobic. He looked at the walls and noticed the small marbles in them, glittering in the light that came from the Hall. The walls were really beautiful, and since beauty was rare in Zion he smiled. He only knoew one true beauty here and she walked in front of him, with calm but steady steps.   
  
" Neo, close your eyes. Let me guide you, keep them shut. " Neo looked at her but her smile made him smile and trust her at once, no matter what. He would always trust her, no matter what. She could be leading him into a big pool of sharks but he knew that she wasn't because he trusted her, something so truly needed in a rare relationship like theirs. It was the same in the Matrix- without trust you would wind up dead sooner or later. Just like in a relationship...  
  
Neo felt Trinity's hand dragging him along and he took a few steps forward, testing his ground. No problem there, he thought, and then let Trinity guide him. She walked a bit faster now and he hurried up to keep her pace and soon she slowed down again. Neo could sense that they had entered some kind of room since their steps now echoed on un-known walls. 

Trinity stopped and so did Neo, squinting his eyes together desperatley not to open them- now he was curios! Trinity could see it and laughed at him and he himself smiled, God he loved that laugh. It wasn't something he got to hear that often and when he did, he relished everything about it. Something made him suspect that she saved alot of laughs for him and that made him feel all more special.   
  
" You can open your eyes now..." Neo opened his eyes and first squinted against what he though would be light, but the light was different. He was standing in a round room in a cave within a cave and he looked around himself, only to find himself in the most beautiful room he had ever seen. 

The dark, almost black, walls were covered in different gems, diamonds and other jewels and it looked like walking into one of those treasure rooms you read about as a child in pirate books in the Matrix. They jewels reflected light which made the whole dark room shine in low lights of red, white, yellow blue and all other colors the imagination could create.

It looked so magical that Neo had to walk over to one of the walls and touch it with his fingers, almost not beliving its reality. Trinity smiled, watching him do this. When she had found the cave herself on her third visit to Zion several years ago, she had done the same. She had never took anyone else here, always wanting to save it for something, and most important someone special.  
  
" You know, you're the only person besides me that knows about this little cave now " she said, sharing her thought." I always came here after something bad happened in the Matrix and I needed to be reminded that beauty still existed in the world. It's one of my secrets.... and since we said no secrets- I'm sharing this with you. " 

Neo turned around to Trinity, standing there in the middle. She was covered in different colors and looked magical herself and he grinned towards her before walking over to her. He took her hand and entwined them with his own, looking down into her eyes. He saw sincerity there, love and something he couldn't quite define. " Thanks for bringing me here, beautiful " 

Trinity chuckled, he was always so innocent. He was the fucking One, standing in front of her in on of her private secrets and he had killed Agents and yet had the ability to look so innocent. " I know, it's really a sight " she answered him and it made him chuckle, stepping closer so that their faces were only seperated by inches. He smiled down at her and she looked up to those big beautiful eyes which shone with warmth and love.   
  
" I wasn't talking about the cave..." Neo said and Trinity smiled, blushing even though he couldn't see it. He was the only person in the world that would ever make her blush, because he was the only person in the world which comments she really appriciated. 

Neo leant down and Trinity moved up a bit and soon their lips met. Soft at first, but neither one of them could hold back their feelings and as their certainty increased the kiss grew more passionate and more daring. Open mouth, clashing tounges dancing a wild dance which they invented themselves, dancing to the rythm of two hearts. Their hearts beating was a serenade to their love and they knew it.  
  
Severeal moments later, they broke apart, both with closed eyes. When their faces were several inches apart they finally opened their eyes, finding themselves somewhat short of breath. They smiled to eachother, then Trinity squeezed his hand and started walking away, dragging him with her.   
  
" Come..." was all she needed to say and she had Neo wrapped around her fingers. He was hers and he knew that she knew it, as well as he knew that she was his. Just being able to request different things from eachother, knowing that it really was without demands and unconditionally was a magical feeling. He would follow her to the end of the world if needs be and he knew she would do the same.

 He had never had that security in his life before, someone he could love and trust at the same time. He could always trust that she would listen, cherish and love him and there was no question that he would do the same to her. She was his main reason for living and he couldn't imagine a life without her. Hell, almost a year ago he would never been able to think of himself being as dependent of a person as he depended on Trinity, he could more less imagine that he would have met love. And to top it off, the love of his life.  
  
Trinity dragged Neo after her, through the great Hall and to the elevator. In the elevator they stood, silent and lost in thoughts. It was actually a comfortable silence, however and it was always good to know that silence in between them could be pleasureable, on both's condition. Trinity thought back to when she had visited the Oracle... she had been so young then, and everything seemed so new to her. 

She looked at the world with different eyes since getting to know the truth, and all that she had before trusted in some way had been taken from her, all from memories to items. It was then when she had built up her distrust of people, knowing that everyone and everyhting could be taken away from her in moments. She had trusted her crewmates and Morpheus but had soon adapted a special relationship to them. She would love them as her family, but became really careful with depending on them. 

Depending would get you dead, or hurt in some way, body or soul. Same for affection. Same for love. Dangerous feelings that all somehow would get you hurt, perhaps dead.  
  
When the Oracle had dropped her news to Trinity, she didn't know how to take it. She had sat there, stunned and feeling almost numb, not knowing what to say. The Oracle had chuckled towards her, telling her about how life and the desitions within it wasn't easy. It was always hard seeing through something you didn't understand but she promised that Trinity would understand in time. When she would meet him she would begin to understand and he would save her life. Perhaps she would even thank the Oracle, she had said laughing. Oh, how that lady was right.  
  
The Elevator soon stopped and they got out of it. Neo hadn't been to this level yet, but most levels looked the same. Long walks with endless of doors and homes where the thousands residents of Zion lived and spent their everyday lives... everyday to them, that was. You could never compare the Matrix to Zion because everything was so different, values and spirit. But Neo liked Zion, the people all seemed to be nice and most of them were very relaxed but had a strong sense of duty. It seemed like there was always something to do in the city, what it now was.  
  
Trinity suddenly stopped, Neo being caught off guard as he was in his mindland of thoughts. Trinity didn't notice however and she opened a red door, that looked exactly like his own. Then again, all the doors looked the same... They stepped into a warm room, completly dark. 

It wasn't until Neo was totally wrapped in the dark that he realized how tired he really was and now he felt like he could sleep a thousand hours- this was the warmest room he had been in since his unplugging and he strongly liked it. It smelled somewhat feminine and it was then it dawned upon him that they were standing in Trinity's own room, a place he had wished to visit since his arrival.  
  
Trinity turned a switch and then a soft light came on and Neo thanked it because of it's discrete light so that his eyes remained unhurt. He looked around himself and found himself in a room very different from his own. His own room was very Spartan- like, nothing more than a large bed, desk and a chair in a corner. And some candles of course. But Trinity's room was a bit bigger than his own, lots of candles that smelled with different scents, a nice chair in one corner, a desk with stuff on it and a bed that was larger than his own in the end of it. 

The whole room echoed with coziness and the simple feminine style that was typicaly Trinitys. He smiled towards her as she walked over to her bed, and sat down. She looked over at Neo, smiling, and saw his baggy eyes and then realised that he had to be very, very tired. The poor soul probably hadn't got any rest today from talking with the consellors and she pitied him somewhat but she knew Neo was a man that could take care of himself, his existance in the Matrix had showed that.  
  
" Are you very tired?" She asked him and he rubbed his face with both hands, trying to brush of the sudden feeling of doziness that had dawned upon him. Trinity chuckled as she took that as a response and Neo walked over to her, plopping down next to her on the large but very soft bed. He looked at her, trying to stiffle a yawn and she reached out to touch his tired face. Neo took her hand in his, putting them on the side of the bed. 

He touched her face with his other hand and then planted a feather kiss on her lips for a brief moment. Then they looked into eachothers eyes and Neo said " Trinity... Nothing is more important to me than loving you... But I'm really tired tonight. " Trinity immediatly knew what he was talking about and smiled towards him. " Neo, it's okay... really." Neo chuckled towards her and kissed her tenderly on her forhead. " You know that I love you. " 

She nodded, then whispered: " Neo, let's sleep." They both practicly threw off their boots and stripped down to underwear, then crawling under the blankets, relishing the feeling of having eachother so close. Neo relished the warmt in the room, something her only had felt in the Matrix and ofcourse in Trinitys presence.  
  
" Good night Trinity. I... I love you. See you in the morning..." Although Neo layed behind her, wrapping her slim body in his arms and unable to see her face, he knew she was smiling. Trinity searched for his hand under the blanket and quickly found it. She squeezed and then turned somewhat to his face. " We will. Sleep Neo. Sweet dreams..."   
  
He smiled towards her and squeezed right back and she turned forward once again, letting the warmth of Neos embrace envelope her and letting the silence sink in. Blessed silence that welcomed her and Neo. She felt a light breeze sweep through the room. It spoke to her in delicate whispers but she knew what it was saying. It told her about love, a promise she had once gotten by an old lady. The cool breeze now whispered back that she was there. At the end of her wait. But the whisper didn't know how wrong it was, she thought. This was only the beginning...  
  


  
**A/N**: That's the end.... this is thought to be a stand alone piece, if you guys want a contunation, you gotta let me know!


End file.
